1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a machine tool which performs machining on a workpiece through cooperation of a spindle and feed axes, and specifically, relates to a display device and machining system for oscillation cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When swarf is continuously generated during the machining of a workpiece using the cutting tool of a machine tool, the swarf may become entangled with the cutting tool. In such a case, it is necessary to stop the machine tool in order to remove the swarf from the cutting tool, which is time consuming and reduces production efficiency. Further, there is a risk that the workpiece may be damaged by the swarf, reducing the quality of the workpiece.
In order to avoid such drawbacks, oscillation cutting, in which swarf is shredded by oscillating the cutting tool relative to the workpiece in the machining feed direction, is known. (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5033929 or Japanese Patent No. 5599523). In. the control device of the machine tool which performs oscillation cutting, by inputting a sinusoidal oscillation command to the servomotor of the feed axes which feeds the cutting tool or workpiece in the machining direction, the cutting tool and workpiece are relatively oscillated in the machining direction.
Furthermore, conventionally, a waveform display device capable of displaying waveforms such as command data generated by a numerical control device (CNC) in accordance with a machining program and which is instructed to the servo motor of each axis of a machine tool, and actual position data outputted from a position detector provided for each axis is known (for example, Japanese Patent no. 6001720).